falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
MG-MS11 (Morality of Property)
MG-MS11 short for Mister Gutsy - Medical Seargent. Unit 11, is a robotic companion of the slaver Coin Slot. History During the War MG-MS11 was a prototype variant of the Mister Gutsy robots. It served as a medic on the zebra frontlines, patching up wounded troops. The robot has numerous memories from that period and of unique and creative treatment methods that it developed in order to treat soldiers due to short supplies. Present Day The unique Mister Gutsy was found by Price or his employer and was sent with Price to Maregaton, where he was scouting for a potential helper who could help him with a special task. MG-MS11 was used by Price to treat Coin Slot after she had suffered severe spinal injuries that were slowly killing her. The robot performed open surgery on Coin and at one point paused in its treatment due to a lack of healing potions needed to fuel its M.E.D.I. - Gun. MG-MS11 was given by Price to Coin Slot as part of her payment for a job that involved attaching a device to an undetonated megaspell in Maregaton's town centre at the bottom of the impact crater. The robot now loyally follows Coin Slot, believing her to be its commanding officer and her group as its platoon. The Robot along with Hiss alerts Coin Slot to an approaching army, comprised of Red Eye's slavers. MG-MS11 avoids capture, along with Hiss and Shimmercoat when Red Eye's forces attack, following the slaver caravan, back to Fillydelphia, hoping to rescue Coin Slot and the other ponies of Maregaton. They trio manage to assist in Coin Slot, Crescent Wrench and the other Maregaton ponies escape, after the caravan is assaulted by a mysterious pony commanding hundreds of crows. Later, MG-MS11 is forced to give Coin Slot emergency surgery when the bomb collar she was carrying and wearing for Mr. Price explodes, ripping open her saddlebag and her abdomen. MG-MS11 diagnoses one of the Flaming Hooves that the group are staying with, with radiation poisoning. The robot not having any RadAway to work with, only RadSafe, works out a twelve hour procedure which involves Rad-X and health potions, fired at the sick Flaming Hoof, via the M.E.D.I - Gun. Relationships Coin Slot - MG-MS11 views Coin Slot as its Sergeant. Hiss - The robot seems to have identified Hiss as its General. Shimmercoat - Doesn't seem to have any particular like/dislike of him. Crescent Wrench - Seems to be fond of her. Traits Personality MG-MS11 is a very patriotic, pro-equestrian Robot. It will often go off on small tangents about defeating the zebra menace. During medical procedures, it would often tell its patients comforting lies in order to keep them calm. MG-MS11 also performed Coin Slot's surgery without first knocking her out and casually asked her to hold open her back while it worked. The robot has shown as becoming suspicious of ponies if they show signs of sympathy of empathy for zebra, which is dangerous considering it was built to fight zebra. It's suspicions can be put to rest by spouting pro-equestrian statements. The robot often talks in militaristic terms and identifies hostile forces as Zebra. Abilities MG-MS11 is a highly skilled medic. The robot can perform surgeries that most wasteland surgeons would be unable to, due to lack of training. MG-MS11 was able to perform a safe and successful surgery on Coin Slot's back in the back of a cart and replaced her ruined spinal sections with re-bar which healed over fine. This model of robot is also equipped with numerous weapons, including energy weapons and a saw arm. Equipment The MG-MS11 was outfitted with weapons including a plasma gun and a gripper and saw for surgical work. The robot also had the unique M.E.D.I - Gun which uses healing potions for ammunition and generates a stream of healing magic that can close up open wounds with ease. The M.E.D.I - Gun can also be used to give a pony a power boost, alleviating tiredness and exhaustion, particularly with unicorns. Notes *The robot is based on the Mister Gutsy robots from Fallout 3 *MG-MS11's mannerisms are near identical to Sergeant RL-3 from Fallout 3, when referring to military related subjects. *The robot is also based on the Medic from Team Fortress 2, who talks in a similar manner when performing medical procedures. *The M.E.D.I - Gun is a weapon in Team Fortress 2 Category:Characters Category:Morality of Property Main Characters Category:Robot Category:Robot Characters